model_hogwarts2fandomcom-20200214-history
Aidan Cotillion
Aidan Cotillion is a pureblood wizard and the Son of Andrew and Siobhan Wyatte. Aidan has no siblings, but has one cousin named Georgia who lives with the family. Aidan was sorted into the Ravenclaw house at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. ' ' Physical Appearance Aidan has pale skin and light brown hair. His hair is usually in a mess, his fringe in a twirl covering most of his nose. He has has dark brown eyes. Aidan's height is fairly average in his age group.' ' Personality ' '''Aidan is a determined, level-headed and sometimes arrogant boy. Being sorted into the Ravenclaw house at Hogwarts gave him the sense that he himself was smarter than he once thought, giving him the sense that he is smarter than a lot of other people when really he is an average student. At a young age, Aidan was a go lucky boy who always strived to give happiness to others by being the idiot of the group, but over time and the sorting of Ravenclaw has made him much more serious and mature even if he still is a young boy. Sometimes he hurts people’s feelings by accident due to his serious tone. With his new serious attitude, one thing that has brought him down was his stutter, even when serious he can’t be taken seriously most of the time as the stutter makes him look like an awkward little baby boy who can’t fight. When attacked or insulted, Aidan tends to go for his wand, and has an arrogant attitude towards the opposing attacker. One day Aidan hopes to join the Department of magical law enforcement, to achieve a sense of pride and ranking in the world. ' Likes His favourite food are most likely Bertie bot jelly beans that he loves for the mystery flavours they hold. Aidan's favourite drink, however, is most likely a mix of apple cider and lemonade that gives him the zing he needs. He enjoys reading books about charms and transfiguration as well as drawing in his large sketchbook that he keeps with him. His favorite spot in Hogwarts is most likely the nice trees in the paddocks of Hogwarts as he has a favorite tree that he likes to lean against when alone. ' ' Possessions ' '''Sketchbook Aidan owns a large sketchbook that he draws, sketches and colours in with his spare time. A gift from his father and mother before leaving for Hogwarts, Aidan has always kept it dear to him as it contains some of his greatest works. Green and blue coat. A gift from his cousin Georgia, this was handmade by her during the time they spent with each other early in his life. Georgia had already been at School for her 3rd year at the Australian magic school and learnt a few things on the way as well. It’s prized by him as it’s what he has with him when away from her. Aidan thinks of Georgia as a sister more than a cousin. ' ' A hand-drawn map of Hogwarts A map Aidan had been working on for quite some time, this map isn’t as amazing as you’d think. It’s a rough outline of what the school was and Aidan didn’t put a lot of effort into it. But still, he has a map when lost and it can help a lot. ' Family Background' ' Both of Aidan's parents, Andrew and Siobhan are from Australia. They met at school in their 5th year at the Australian magic school and had loved each other since, buying a farm after they were graduated they began to invest in cattle, sheep and chickens out in Western Australia. After the birth of Aidan, Andrew and Siobhan decided to leave the east coast of Australia and move inland with the hope of getting away from the muggles as they were afraid that the police would eventually find out. Georgia coming from the west coast down in Perth decided to move in with the family as she was young and needed to get away as well. ''' School life Aidan has had a rough start going into Hogwarts, only entering the card club he hasn’t reached out to the general population at Hogwarts due to the face nobodies really talked to him. He’s seen as a ghost in his eyes and most likely will stay as one till he gets noticed. He, however, loves charms and is quite good at a few, currently putting a lot of time into defensive and offensive spells. ' Relationships Note: All these people are Not-Hogwarts characters and currently are in Australia. 'Reuben Mills' One of Aidan's only true and trusting friends is Reuben. Brought up in the same town they both enjoyed each other's company as there weren’t many magical families around. He was half-blood but that didn’t stop him from hanging around as he was a full-blood. Aidan's parents despised Reubens parents as they let the “disgusting.” boy hangs out with a “pure boy.” It ended up breaking up the friendship as Aidan was banned from seeing him again. Reuben is currently enrolled in the Australian wizarding school. 'Georgia Wyatte''' Aidan's cousin, Georgia had been brought up by Andrew's brother Michael who had died of a mysterious infection months ago. Her mother leaving Georgia behind. After Andrew found out, he took Georgia under his wing along with Siobhan as they did enjoy her company. Aidan and Georgia became more of a brother and sister looking relationship as they both thought of themselves as siblings, both having the same thoughts on many topics and always messing around with Reuben when they could it was a great time, till Aidan left for Hogwarts. Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaws Category:Students Category:Males Category:Pure-bloods Category:Class of 2025